


懦夫

by Aloof_Alicante



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Alicante/pseuds/Aloof_Alicante
Summary: suicide prompt





	懦夫

窗外白云皑皑，微风吹过窗帘，清静闲适，一日无事。月和硫克大字型并排仰躺在床上，百无聊赖看着头顶的天花板。

“好无聊啊月，你今天不写点名字吗。”

“毕竟是难得的太平日子。”月的脚在床沿外，无意义的晃荡着，“既然硫克那么无聊，那和我讲讲你以前扔笔记到人间的经历吧。”

“明明是你很无聊想听嘛，不过算了，我确实也无甚事可做，”硫克咕哝，不属于人间的嘶哑声音振动着它皱巴巴的黑色翅膀。“以前啊……既然今天的主题词是「无聊」，那我讲讲我最无聊的一次扔笔记的故事吧。一句话便可概括之，那人捡到了死亡笔记，犹豫了几秒，然后便写上了自己的名字。”

“懦夫。”夜神月嗤笑。


End file.
